


My Boyfriend Is Waiting For Me

by r0manogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sex Talk, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- oh, it’s fine- the person she bumper into answered. She knew that voice.<br/>One second later the girl looked at the boy in front of her.<br/>OH SHIT<br/>- Lydia?!- the boy said, surprise in his voice<br/>-  Hey Jackson-</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Is Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I'm so, so excited about this, I've wanted to write this for so long, and finally I did it.  
> I want to apologize for the eventual mistakes, english is not my first language and this is the first fic i've ever writted in english. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

\- Guys - Stiles said, eating the last pice of his pancakes.- You can’t be serious, I mean, the half-blood prince is the best-  
Scott, on the opposite side of the table,rolled his eyes,he looked a little annoyed - Stiles, c’mon, we all know the last one is actually the best-  
\- yeah, but it’s clichè - Stiles replied - just because it’s the last one it doesn’t mean it’s the best-  
Lydia chuckled, sitting nex to Stiles, while sipping her coffee  
Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Kira had the first period together but their teacher was sick, so they had a free period and Scott proposed to have breakfast together in the mean time  
\- in my opinion - Lydia interruppted the boys - the globet on fire is the best - she was enought determinated about her point - the storyline it’s really great, plus it was the long hair’s year. They were all so cute -  
Kira laughed, she had just finished her donut - the third is my favorite, it’s just, exactly like the book, and i liked a lot all the timeturner storyline -  
\- yeah - Stiles nodded - the producers did just an amazing job - he putted his cup back on the table - but the half-blood prince is still the best -  
Now they were all annoyed  
\- i mean - Stiles continued - all the Tom riddle’s past and Doumbledore’s death. It was fucking great -  
Lydia looked at him - yeah, but all the Tom Riddle’s past storyline was only in the book, not in the movie -  
Now they were all looking at her - the movie was actually a little boring -  
Stiles groaned frustrated - why the hell am i still you friend!?-  
Lydia chuckled before kissing the boy’s cheek -i need to go to the bathroom - she said standing up - i’ll be back in a sec - and then she walked to the bathroom  
When she arrived a few people were standing in front of the door

Perfect. She had to wait.  
Lydia walked a little closer and pulled her phone in her purse, doing so she bumper into someone  
\- i’m sorry - the banshee immediately apologized  
\- oh, it’s fine- the person she bumper into answered. She knew that voice.  
One second later the girl looked at the boy in front of her.  
OH SHIT  
\- Lydia?!- the boy said, surprise in his voice  
\- Hey Jackson- Lydia answered, she suddenly  
felt unconfortable  
\- what are you doing here?- Lydia asked - i thought you were in London -  
\- yeah- he answered - do you rembember my uncles? Lisa and Michel?-   
Lydia nodded, pulling her back against the wall of the small hallway behind her.  
\- they had a baby- Jackson continued - so i come to see my cousin-  
\- that’s great- Lydia said.  
\- yeah - the boy smiled at her - I’ll be back in London in three days -  
Lydia just nodded, and after a second of awkward silence Jackson spoke again.  
\- you know, I..I’ve heard about Allison -  
The girl looked down at her fit, suddenly she was feeling sad. Everytime someone named her bestfriend Lydia couldn’t help feeling sad. God, she missed Allison so much.  
\- i wanted to text you>> he continued - but it didn’t seam right, you know-  
Lydia nodded quickly,looking back at him - it’s fine-  
Jackson smiled brightly, pulling a lack of her hair behind her ear  
That was weird. Jackson was still very actrattive, a little older maybe. The old Lydia by now, would already be on her knees for him, but she was not that person anymore, things were different now..  
Her thoghts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Lydia walked in.  
A few minutes later the girl was walking back to her table, as a hand on her shoulder stopped her  
Jackson  
\- hey Lydia- he said - would you mind having a coffee together? -  
Lydia looked at her table. Her friends were still discussing, probably still about Harry Potter, and Stiles was still tryng to convince them about the fact that the sixth movie was the best.  
The girl looked back at Jackson - Acutally my friends are waiting for me - she said, feeling a little sorry  
\- your friends can see you every day - Jackson replyed - we haven’t talked for years -  
Then Jackson held her hand.  
\- c’mon Lydia, it’s just a coffee -  
She remembered how excited she was when they first get together, she was the most popular girl of the school, and he was the most popular boy, it was just right that they were together. She remembered how pround she felt when the others at shool looked at them, walking trought the hallways holding hands, with jelausy and admiration in their looks.  
His hand was hot on her small one, his hands were big, but his fingers were not particularly  
long. Not like Stiles’s, with his long and delicate fingers. Jackson’s touch was always so rought and full of desire, Stiles, on the other hand, was always so gentle and delicate when he touhed her.  
The sex with Jackson was good. The first time they had sex Lydia was virgin, it was fun, and then she thought that was all sex was supposed to be, fun. Her first time with Stiles was soo different, he was so nervous, but he did amazing however. It was so very different, Jackson used to just moan into her hear when they fucked. Stiles wornshipped every part of her body, he treated her like she was the most important thing in the world, in fact, every time they had sex, Stiles made sure that she was actually enjoyng it, that she was fine, that she liked it. Every time they have sex Stiles tell her how, pretty and amazing she is, and how much he love her. Sex with Stiles was just perfect.  
Her thoughts were interruppted once again.  
\- Lyds, you ok…….oh?- a concerned voice behind her said  
The girl turned to look at her boyfriend, seeing the sadness and the concern in his eyes, as he realized who she was talking to.  
\- yes - Lydia smiled, then she noticed they were still holding hands - i’m coming -  
Stiles just nodded and walked back to the table  
When Stiles was far enought Jackson laughed  
\- What?- the banshee asked   
\- God. He’s so pathetic -  
Lydia snorted annoyed - Shut up Jackson-  
\- sorry - he replied, being serious again  
\- so?- he asked  
She looked at Jackson, his lips were curled in a smile. Jackson kisses were always so angry and rough (they mostly kissed in public). On the other hand, her boyfriend’s lips were so soft, and their kisses always so passionate and gentle.  
Then she remembered why they broke up, how he made her feel weak and useless, how much the old Lydia suffered because of him, how she has hidden her true nature for years just to be popular, how she pretended to be a nitwit just to be with him.  
But her awkward, goofy boy was always by her side, he made her realize who she really is, he looked trought her and saw her, the real Lydia Martin. Not just the ice queen with a popular boyfriend that used to spend her days having shopping and making her hair, but the genius that she was, with an IQ higter than 170. And she loved him. She loved him so much.  
Lydia moved her hand away - i’m sorry- she said ( though she wasn’t really) - my boyfriend is waiting for me-  
And she walked back to her table, leaving behind her a very, very confused Jackson. Jackson was her past, but Stiles was her present, and definitely also her future.  
She sitted back nex to Stiles, they were alone now, Kira and Scott were paying.  
Lydia layed her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer - you’re okay?- he said  
the girl nodded into his shirt, inhaling his familiar scent - are you?- she asked  
\- now i am - The girl pulled back to look at him  
\- you know - he said - i just left my girlfriend alone with her ex boyfriend that happens to be a very actrattive werefolf, with his square jaw and perfect hair and blue eyes -  
Lydia chuckled - i’m sure she wouldn’t want anytihing but her very, very annoyng boyfriend which she really, really loves -  
Stiles smiled happily as he cupped her face and gently kissed her. When they pulled back the boy took her hand, interweaving their fingers as they walked trought the door.


End file.
